A number of references discuss interactions between fats and emulsifiers in baked goods.
M. Wootton et al., Chem. Ind. 32, 1052-53 (1970), describe the mechanism of fat migration in chocolate enrobed goods. The article indicates that migration of fat from a biscuit base into enrobing chocolate is related to the liquid fat content of the biscuit.
British Pat. No. 855,310 to Radley (Ilford, Ltd., 1960) relates to the use of emulsifiers to reduce the viscosity of chocolate.
Japanese Patent Application No. 89,886 (1975) discloses the use of a sucrose fatty acid ester at levels of up to 0.3% to emulsify fat and oil in sugar syrup. Candies made thereby do not stick to teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,802 to Cooper et al. (CPC International, 1970) describes a stable oil in water emulsion containing shortening, an aqueous sugar solution, and up to 2.5% water-soluble or water-dispersible emulsifiers. The emulsions are taught for use in producing baked goods, including cookies.
None of these references addresses the issue of chip bleed into baked good dough. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for reducing chip bleed in baked goods.
It is another object of this invention to reduce chip bleed by forming a dough emulsion which is resistant to chip bleed.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent by the description of the invention below.
All percentages are by weight unless otherwise defined.